Bridging the Galaxies
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Ezra Bridger was falling from light. With every passing day, he was becoming more and more susceptible to the Dark Side. His only hope is a Silver-Eyed Warrior with a simple soul. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prologue

Ezra Bridger was in his room on the _Ghost_ , meditating.

...

Then, he was in a black void. In that void with him was...

"Master Yoda?" The boy asked. The tiny green Jedi smiled and gave that strange little laugh.

"Been a while, it has, hmm?" Yoda asked, and Ezra sat down in lotus-position, looking confused. "Become strong in the Force, you have."

"Um... Thanks?"

"Hmm... Concerned, I have become, Padawan Bridger." Yoda frowned, looking sympathetic. And... Sad. "Fear that you are nearing the Dark Side, I do." Ezra's blue eyes widened.

"What?! No, no! I want to become a Jedi! I want to help people! I have only the best intentions?"

"Terrible things, with the best intentions, have been done." An image of a smiling young man appeared, only to be replaced by a familiar, black, skull-like mask. Ezra stared in horror.

"I'm nothing like him! Please, you've got to-"

"Know where your heart lies, I do." Yoda gave a small smile. "Know what can be done to help, I also do."

"What?"

"Need to find the light, you do. For you, fortunate, that know I do of one who may teach you."

"Wait, what about Kanan? I can't leave him and the crew, now!"

"Best for the Force and the galaxy, what must be done is. Kanan Jarrus will understand this, and as for your friends, learn to forgive, they will."

"... Who is this teacher?"

"A simple soul, this young one has. Teach you to tread upon the path of light, she will. And, if the path of the Jedi is not yours, teach you a new way to help others, she will."

"I'll do it, if that's what you think is best... I guess you'll have to tell me where to find her."

"Necessary, that is not."

"What? Why?"

"Many uses, the Force has..." Yoda gave a small smirk. "Find your new teacher, upon waking, you will."

"O-okay... How will I recognize her?"

"Silver eyes."

Then, everything went black.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ezra woke up with a groan, opening his blue eyes, only to find a pair of silver eyes staring into them.

"Yay!" A young girl in a red hood smiled brightly, leaning over him as he laid on something hard. "You're not dead!" Ezra sat up, his eyes widening as he looked at his new environment. He had never seen so much green in his life... "Are you a hobo?"

"A _what_?" Ezra asked. The girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're sleeping on a bench in the middle of a park at ten-'o-clock in the evening. Either you're a _hobo_ , or you're the bravest boy I've ever met... Or maybe both." As the girl pondered this, Ezra analyzed her.

The girl wore a mixture of red and black, her cloak swirling with the wind. Her hair was short, and dark red. Her eyes were a piercing silver, and she seemed to be only fifteen.

Ezra's age.

"No way." Ezra whispered. "Yoda, you have GOT to be kidding me..." Ezra looked up to find the girl's silver eyes (along with the rest of her face) only two inches from his, and he fell of the bench. "AH!" Ezra looked up, rubbing the back of his head and glaring. "Will you stop doing that, already?!"

"Stop what?" The girl asked. "I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing out here all alone, _Blue_. It's dangerous, out here."

" _Dangerous_?" Ezra asked. "And the name's not _Blue_. It's-" The boy paused, then shook out of his funk and extended a hand. "It's Ezra. Ezra Bridger." The girl shook his hand.

"Ruby Rose." She smiled, then frowned slightly. "You don't know how dangerous it is, these days? With the White Fang attacking humans, it's a bad idea to be out here, alone..." Ruby's silver eyes fell to the light-saber at Ezra's belt, and they widened. "Ooh! You're a Huntsman-in-training!"

"A what now?" Ezra asked, then tried to recover. "Oh, yeah! I'm a Huntsman-in-training!"

"Cool! I'm a Huntress-in-training! What's your weapon?" Ruby asked. Ezra slowly pulled out his light-saber and activated it, Ruby's eyes lighting up.

"It's also a stun-gun."

"So awesome... Wanna see mine?" Ruby didn't wait for a reply. She removed a huge, red object from her back and activated a mechanism that turned it into a huge...

"Scythe?!" Ezra asked. Ruby nodded excitedly, hoisting the weapon onto her shoulder.

"It's also a fully-customizable, high impact-velocity sniper-rifle!" Ruby beamed. Ezra found himself smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Wow."

"Well, I'm heading to a Dust shop to buy some rounds for Crescent Rose, and maybe some weapons magazines... You wanna come with?"

"Uh... Sure?"

"Great!" Ruby put her scythe away and grabbed Ezra's arm, dragging him along with her. "So, what combat-school do you go to?"

"Uh... I'm home-schooled."

"Neat! I go to Signal. That's where I forged Crescent Rose!"

She made that thing?!

"I made my weapon, too."

"Cool! Can you tell me about the design? I love weapons!"

"Heh... Sure."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Kanan Jarrus knocked on Ezra's door, frowning.

"Ezra?" The Jedi asked. "Ezra, I don't think it's healthy for you to be messing with that Silth Holocron... Ezra?" Kanan reached out in the Force, sensing the Holocron, but no... "EZRA?!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

In the Dust shop.

"Ooh!" Ruby put her headphones away and grabbed some earbuds. "Listen to this!"

"Wait, what?" Ezra asked. Ruby shoved an earbud in his ear. "What kind of music is this?!"

He'd grown up with the _Imperial March_ and occasionally parade music in Capital City.

"The best kind!" Ruby smiled, grabbing a weapon's magazine as she listened to music with the other earbud. Ezra slowly grinned.

"Not bad." Then, Ezra frowned as he sensed something...

"Alright, kids! Hands in the air!" Someone shouted. The two teens turned to see a man in black and red holding a sword at them.

"Wait. Are you..?" Ruby frowned. "Robbing us?"

"Yes!" The man grew frustrated. Ruby smirked.

"Oh..." Ruby pulled her her and Ezra's earbuds out, then spun around and kicked the man to the front of the shop. Ezra's eyes widened.

"Nice!"

"Freeze!" Another man ran over, raising a gun. He ended up getting kicked through a window by Ruby, Ezra jumping out after her.

Both teens looked up and smirked, activating their weapons.

"Okay..." The leader of the robbery, Roman Torchwick, frowned. Then, he looked at his goons. "Get them!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The fight lasted around thirty seconds (maybe twenty), and all of the goons were knocked out cold.

Roman Torchwick, cigar in his mouth, stepped over one of the downed men and scowled.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." The man looked up, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane. "Well, Red, Blue, we can all say this has been quite an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around..." Torchwick raised his cane, aiming it at the teens, revealing it to also be a gun. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Torchwick fired, but Ezra stepped between Ruby and the blast, using his light-saber to deflect the blast and send it veering right so it couldn't hurt anyone.

Roman ran for the nearest building with a ladder, and Ruby and Ezra looked back to the Shopkeeper.

"You alright if we go after him?" Ruby asked. The man nodded.

"Uh-huh." At that, Ruby and Ezra ran after Torchwick.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ezra Force-jumped while Ruby used her sniper-rifle's recoil, both of them landing on the same rooftop where Torchwick stood.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. The thief paused, then growled.

"Persistent." That's when an airship, a Bullhead, rose in front of him. Ruby and Ezra were windblown by the powerful engines. Torchwick climbed onto the ship and laughed. "End of the line, kids!" He threw a shard of Fire-Dust at their feet and fired.

Ezra deflected the blast, then picked up the Dust and threw it at the ship, firing his own gun at it.

The Dust exploded, knocking the ship aside.

"You are so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, smiling at Ezra. The boy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously at her praise.

Maybe having Ruby as his teacher (though she wouldn't know this) wouldn't be so bad.

Then, a woman in red took Torchwick's place, her hands, eyes, and clothing glowing with fire.

That's when someone came to the children's aid.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ruby and Ezra looked down in shame as the Huntress who had come to their rescue, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, scolded them.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby exclaimed. Ezra gestured for her to not talk back to the woman.

He'd seen Hera when she was angry. He knew what was coming.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home..." Goodwitch paused. "With pats on the back..." She noticed Ezra and Ruby looking up with smiles. "And slaps on the wrists!" She brought her riding crop down on the metal table, and Ruby and Ezra recoiled.

"EEP!"

"AH!"

"But..." Goodwitch sighed. "There is someone here who would like to meet you." A man stepped out of the shadows, smiling as he held a mug of coffee, a cane, and a tray of cookies.

Professor Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose." He began, then looked at her carefully. "You have silver eyes." Ruby didn't know what to think.

"Uh..."

"And who might this young man be?" The grey-haired headmaster turned to Ezra expectantly. Ruby nudged him, saying it was alright.

"My name's Ezra." Ezra stated. "Ezra Bridger." Ozpin seemed to consider the name, then Goodwitch walked over with a scroll.

It had footage of the fights on it.

How'd they get that?

"So, where did you learn to do this?" The headmaster gestured to the scroll with his head.

"I'm homeschooled." Ezra replied. "My, uh, uncle is a Huntsman. He taught me." Ruby was more timid.

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The headmaster asked, surprised. Ruby nodded.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She admitted. The headmaster seemed to understand.

"I see." Ozpin set the plate of cookies down. Ruby and Ezra each took one and exchanged glances. Ruby began wolfing cookies down, Ezra just eating one. He wasn't too sure about this. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..." Ruby looked up and mumbled something through a mouthful of food. Seeing everyone's faces (Ezra snickering), Ruby swallowed.

"Sorry... That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like-" Ruby made a few karate poses and noises. Ezra raised an eyebrow, frowning.

This girl was the teacher with a simple soul? A person who could teach him not to stray from the path of light?

"So I've noticed." Ozpin set his coffee down. He seemed more focused on interrogating Ruby than Ezra, which was fine by him. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ruby grew serious.

"I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

Wait, what?! Who said anything about _monsters_?!

"Yeah." Ruby replied, then started talking nonstop. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress. I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna to help people. Our parents always taught us to help others-" Ezra's eyes widened slightly at that. "So I though: _oh, I might as well make a career out of it_. I mean, the police are okay, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and **GOSH** , you know?!" Everyone looked at Ruby, and she settled down, blushing.

"And what about you?" Ozpin looked at Ezra. "Why do you want to become a Huntsman?" Ezra paused. How would he answer? Then...

"All my life, I've seen people stand aside and do nothing as others get away with terrible things. I used to accept that _that's the way things work_ , and you have to live a life of fear to survive... Then, I decided that that's not a life worth living." Ezra looked up, determined. "If we only care about ourselves, our lives mean nothing. I want to fight back against those who think that they can get away with what they've done, and I want to help people who can't help themselves. If being a Huntsman can get me there, then I'll do whatever it takes." All eyes were wide as Ezra finished his little speech.

Ezra had meant every word.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked, and Ezra shook his head. Ruby was able to answer.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello." Ozpin smiled. Ezra waved, and Ruby beamed.

"Nice to meet'cha."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked. Ezra paused for a moment, then nodded.

"More than anything." Ruby agreed. Ozpin looked at Goodwitch, who scoffed and looked away, before looking back at Ezra and Ruby.

"Well... Okay."

"Wait, what?!" Ezra asked. Ruby's eyes widened.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ruby bounced around excitedly as she and Ezra walked down the dark street, the girl unable to contain her excitement as they went.

"We're going to Beacon! We're going to Beacon! We're going to Beacon!" Ruby kept exclaiming. Ezra laughed and shook his head. "So, where's your house? I can walk you there before I head home. My dad will be so angry..."

"Uh..." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What was it that you called me, earlier?"

"A _hobo_?"

"Yeah, that... I don't actually have a house."

"Wait, what? Then, what about all that stuff you said about your uncle and training to be a Huntsman?"

"Well, that was a while ago... I'm on my own, now. I'll stay where I can until we head to Beacon."

"Ezra, that's two weeks away. And with the White Fang attacking humans, it's not safe for you out here."

"Who are the _White Fang_?"

"How have you never heard of them?! ... It doesn't matter. The White Fang is a Faunus organization that was once peaceful, but in the last five years, they've turned terrorist. Now, they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet... Don't let that make you afraid of Faunus. Most are really nice. I even have a few friends who are Faunus."

"Okay..." What's a _Faunus_? Then, Ezra noticed a sign that said something about a Vytal Festival.

There were images of people standing together, hands held.

Some of the people were different. They had extra ears, a tail, or something else like that.

They must be Faunus.

"Yeah... Well, if you're staying out here, we should at least exchange scroll numbers. I would be able to come if you need any help."

"Uh..."

"You don't have a scroll, do you?"

"Nope."

"That's it." Ruby grabbed Ezra's arm and started dragging him with her. Ezra freaked.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're staying with me until we head to Beacon, and I'm getting you a scroll. No arguments."

"But-"

"NO ARGUMENTS!"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

 ** _THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! Will Ezra manage to defeat the darkness inside of him? Will he ever tell Ruby the truth? What will his life at Beacon be like? What will the Ghost Crew do? I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	2. New Friendships, I Think? (Ruby)

I dragged Ezra to my home, a little cabin in the forests of Patch.

"You're going to love my dad and my older sister!" I smiled at Ezra. Ezra gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I bet I will..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not usually the best with first-impressions."

"Neither am I." I admitted timidly. "I mean, my first words to you were _yay, you're not dead_." Ezra and I laughed at that, then Ezra frowned.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this. I'm pretty much a stranger."

"No, you're not! We've known each other for three hours, now!"

"Why am I getting this weird sense of déjà vu?"

"I don't know." I dragged Ezra up to the door and knocked, smiling. The one who answered was... "Dad!" I hugged my dad, and he gave a laugh.

"Ruby, what are you doing out so late?" He asked. I pulled away.

"See, Ezra and I went to a Dust shop, and some guys robbed it, and we fought them off, and then Goodwitch arrested us and Ozpin let us into Beacon!" I exclaimed, smiling. Dad blinked a few times, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"WE'RE GOING TO BEACON!" I cheered, and Ezra laughed. That's when Dad noticed him.

"Who's this?" Dad asked, his eyes narrowing. I didn't see this, so I grabbed Ezra by the arm and pulled him over to my Dad.

"This is Ezra! He's a Huntsman-in-training, he helped me fight off Torchwick, and he got accepted into Beacon with me! Are you proud?!"

"Hmm..." Dad shook out of it and smiled brightly. "Of course I'm proud of you, Ruby! This is amazing!" I laughed as Dad picked me up. "Ruby Rose: the youngest Huntress to ever attend Beacon!" Dad set me down. "Now... What did I say about bringing boys home?"

"What?! Ew, Dad! Gross! Ezra's just a friend... He doesn't have the best living situation, so I told him he could stay with us until we head to Beacon. I mean, you always say we should help others..." I trailed off. "Is that okay?" Dad sighed, shaking his head.

"Just like your mother... He can stay in the guest-room, but rules:

\- Lights off when I say.

\- No going out of your own rooms after dark.

You break the rules, this little arrangement ends. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Ezra quickly bowed his head. My dad's expression softened.

"Come on. It's late, and you two will need all the rest you can get before you head to Beacon."

"Wait..." I frowned. "Where's Yang?" Dad rolled his eyes.

"She's gone on a vacation with some friends to celebrate." He replied. "You won't see her until you're on the airship to Beacon."

"Aw..."

"Maybe it's for the best." Dad looked at Ezra. "You think I'm harsh? I'd just kill you quickly. Yang would rip your spine out and beat you with it if you gave her the wrong idea." Ezra paled.

"Don't worry!" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine!" Ezra sighed, shaking his head.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two weeks later, it was time to head to Beacon.

By then, I had poked and prodded some information out of Ezra.

No one resists the _puppy-dog eyes_ (besides Goodwitch).

Ezra had let me take a look at his laser-sword (he called it a light-saber), and I was surprised to find that it used no Dust. The crystal inside was something he called a _kyber-crystal_.

He claimed they were very rare, only being found where he came from.

He also said he'd recently had to rebuild it due to it being broken in a fight against someone.

Whoever it was had to be really bad, from the scared look Ezra got while talking about him.

Finally, we were on the airship heading to Beacon.

Now, two questions:

...

Do big sisters have _little sister-seeking_ senses?

Can they find us just at the right time to embarrass us?

Because suddenly, out of nowhere, I found myself crushed...

"RUBY!" Yang cheered, hugging me tightly. "People everywhere are talking about you! I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!"

"Please... Stop..." I begged, and Yang set me down.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang bounced excitedly. Then, she zeroed-in on Ezra, eyes narrowing. "I guess you're the other kid."

"I'm Ezra." Ezra smiled nervously, holding a hand out. Yang looked at the hand, then at Ezra, then at me.

"Is he for real?" My older sister asked. I nodded, biting my lower lip with worry. I hoped I wouldn't have to scrape Ezra off the floor. Yang looked back at Ezra, then slowly grinned. "You've got guts, kid." My sister shook his hand. "Yang Xiao-Long. I just want you to know..." Yang glared, eyes briefly flashing red. "Try anything with my sister, and you're a grease stain on the pavement."

"N-nice to meet you."

"There's the fear." Yang smiled in a not-so-sweet way. "I hear you both were really impressive."

"Really Yang, it was nothing." I looked down, embarrassed. My sister didn't agree.

"What do you mean?!" Yang asked. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the _bee's knees_!" I complained, not noticing Ezra muttering _what is a bee?_. "I don't want to be any kind of _knees_! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited!"

"She's been talking about Beacon for the last two weeks." Ezra added. I glared at him, then looked back at Yang.

"It's just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people think that I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." Yang wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Ezra nodded in agreement.

 ** _/\_**

We finally arrived at Beacon, and Yang ditched Ezra and I.

"Are we supposed to go to our dorms?!" I asked. "Do we have dorms?! I don't know what I'm doing..." Ezra grabbed my arm to stop me from falling.

"Why don't we ask someone?" He suggested. We looked around, and my eyes fell on a girl in white.

"Hey!" I waved, running over. "Excuse me, but my friend and I are kinda... Really mixed up. Do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Hmph." The girl raised an eyebrow, eyeing me carefully. "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, we are fifteen." I admitted sheepishly. "My name is Ruby Rose." Ezra walked over and extended his hand, smiling.

"Ezra Bridger."

The girl gazed at our hands with apprehension, then sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook them.

"Weiss Schnee." The girl greeted. "Not that I'd expect you to know what that name means."

" _Schnee_?" I asked. That's when it clicked, and my dropped. "You're-!"

"Weiss Schnee: heiress to the _Schnee Dust Company_ , one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A girl in black with golden/amber eyes walked up. Weiss immediately smiled.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl glared at Weiss accusingly. Weiss' jaw dropped.

"What?! How dare-?! The nerve of-!" She tried. Ezra and I exchanged glances, then stepped in front of Weiss, separating her from the girl in black.

"Leave her alone." Ezra frowned. "Just because her family's company did something you don't like doesn't mean it's her fault. She's seventeen. It's not like she decided to have _controversial labor forces and questionable business partners_." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "You shouldn't judge someone on who they are, what they look like, or where they're from! The person's what matters! We're here to be Huntsmen and Huntresses, and that means we protect and respect all people: be they Faunus or human (including Schnees)." I could have sworn that I saw the black-wearing girl's bow twitch, her golden eyes wide.

"I... You're right." The girl bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

We looked at Weiss, who still looked angry (yet shocked that Ezra and I stepped forward to her defense), but her eyes slowly softened, and she sighed.

"Don't worry about it... I'm used to people immediately connecting me to the company, and my father." Weiss finally managed to give a small smile, holding her hand out. "Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna." The girl shook her hand. I held my hand out, Ezra copying the motion.

"Ruby Rose."

"Ezra Bridger... Hey, who's that?" I followed Ezra's gaze, noticing a boy fumbling around while his weapon malfunctioned.

"Hey!" I ran over and grabbed the rapidly opening and closing shield out of the air, instantly finding the mechanism and shutting it off. I looked up at the boy as he sighed in relief.

"Thanks!" The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy smiled as he took the shield back, putting it on his belt and sliding a normal-looking sword in before holding his hand out. "Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose." I beamed, shaking. Then, I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

 ** _/\_**

Jaune, Weiss, Blake, Ezra, and I walked around for the next half-hour, talking and getting to know each other.

Weiss could be a little _Ice-Queen_ -y, but she just had trust issues. She could be nice, once you got to know her.

Blake was a little introverted, but she was kind underneath all that. I had a feeling that she'd lost something or someone. She seemed like she had lost all faith in the world.

Jaune was... Nice? He just seemed a little immature and childish compared to most of the others. But he made it to Beacon, didn't he? And with that weapon! That meant that he had to be good!

Ezra was still a little uncomfortable meeting new people. I wondered why, but assumed it came with living on his own for so long.

He'd come along eventually, right?!

 ** _Well, Ezra's presence just made Ruby's first day a little easier. What will happen next? I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
